Question: Simplify the following expression: ${8(-5x-8)-2(3-x)}$
Distribute the ${8}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {8(}\gray{-5x-8}{)} - 2(3-x) $ $ {-40x-64} - 2(3-x) $ Distribute the ${-2}$ into the parentheses: $ -40x-64 {-2(}\gray{3-x}{)} $ $ -40x-64 {-6+2x} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${x}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-40x + 2x} {-64 - 6}$ Combine the ${x}$ terms: $ {-38x} {-64 - 6}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-38x} {-70}$ The simplified expression is $-38x-70$